The present invention relates generally to clamping devices for securely clamping and accurately positioning an item at a predetermined location relative to a predetermined surface. More particularly, in its preferred application, the present invention is especially well-suited for application to clamping devices for securely clamping and accurately positioning an item relative to a predetermined surface on a machining, forming, or other manufacturing apparatus.
When performing machining, forming, or other manufacturing operations on various parts, components, or other such workpieces, it is extremely important to accurately position and securely retain the item relative to the work station at which such operations are being performed. Frequently, when such workpieces are clamped, the forces exerted on the workpiece by the clamping apparatus tend to move the workpiece away from its required position relative to the work station, thereby introducing the possibility of errors or inaccuracies during the work operation. Even in apparatuses where the clamping device does not tend to move the workpiece out of its proper position, it is frequently difficult to assure the accurate positioning of the workpiece for precision machining, forming, or other required manufacturing operations.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, the present invention seeks to provide a clamping device that securely restrains a workpiece or other item at a predetermined location relative to a predetermined surface on a work station or other such apparatus, wherein the clamping forces exerted on the item by the clamping device tend to urge the item into the proper, accurate position relative to a predetermined surface. In accordance with the present invention, such a clamping device includes a body, preferably having a securing apparatus thereon for securing the clamping device to the predetermined surface at a fixed location. One of at least a pair of jaws is fixed relative to the body and includes a generally laterally-extending fixed jaw surface thereon. A movable jaw, which is preferably cantilevered laterally outwardly, is selectively movable toward and away from the fixed jaw and has a generally laterally-extending movable jaw surface thereon, preferably in a parallel relationship with the fixed jaw surface. A locating surface is fixed relative to the body and extends transversely at a generally laterally rearward or inward position relative to the fixed and movable jaw surfaces, with the locating surface being engageable by the item to be clamped when the item is inserted between the jaw surfaces.
The clamping device further preferably includes a resilient biasing means for resiliently biasing at least a portion of the movable jaw in a generally forward or outward lateral direction relative to the body. A clamping means is positioned laterally inwardly or rearwardly of the locating surface and is selectively actuable for forcibly urging the movable jaw toward the fixed jaw in order to forcibly clamp the item therebetween. The clamping means exerts a clamping force on the movable jaw at a lateral position generally rearward or inward relative to the locating surface in order to also forcibly urge at least a portion of the movable jaw laterally rearwardly as the item is forcibly clamped between the jaws after the movable jaw is moved into engagement with the item. The forcible clamping engagement of the movable jaw with the clamped item thereby tends to forcibly urge the item rearwardly against the locating surface in order to secure and accurately locate the clamped item at a predetermined location relative to the predetermined surface.
Other objects and structural and functional features of a clamping device according to the present invention are described in more detail below, with reference to the drawings and the appended claims.